That's MY Toothbrush!
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Ray makes a discovery he'd rather not have made. At least not in front of the boys. Especially not in front of Kai, who he's been secretly crushing on for a while. But maybe, just maybe, something good will come of what may well have been the most embarassing moment of his life? (KaRe)


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Beyblade and I don't make money with this.

 **A/N:** Hi guys! :)

Like so many stories this one, too, has been sparked by real events, which made writing this story even more fun... Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **That's** ** _My_** **Toothbrush!**

* * *

"Oh no Tyson, you're not going to go into the bathroom first!"

"And why's that?"

"Because you always take forever!"

"Wha-… I do not!"

"Yes you do – I don't know what it is you do – pose in front of the mirror? – but you spend ages in there."

"Don't mind me," Ray said as he pushed past a bickering Tyson and Max to get into the bathroom. "I'm just going to brush my teeth while you guys sort this out."

Kai seemed to think Ray was having a point here, because he wordlessly followed his example.

Tyson and Max exchanged glances, then shrugged and picked up where they left off.

" _Pose_ in front of the mirror? How vain do you think I am? I don't look at myself in the mirror...much!"

"Oh come on Tyson, you're my friend and I love you dude, but your biggest fan is you."

"That's just bull-..."

Tyson never got to finish his undoubtedly rude reply, because he was suddenly cut off by a loud "AAAAAH!"

Startled by the screams Tyson and Max spun around.

"Gee you guys," Tyson complained. "I almost had a heart attack!"

To underline his words he theatrically put a hand on his chest, to where he figured his heart was.

Max nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what's with the yelling? ...Why are you holding on to Kai's toothbrush Ray?"

Ray and Kai, both holding on to a dark blue toothbrush, stared at each other with what could only be described as pure horror.

"Tha-that's my toothbrush!" Ray stammered.

With his free hand Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me you have not been using my toothbrush, Ray."

Ray, still clinging to the toothbrush, forcefully shook his head.

"I have not, because this is mine."

While Tyson next to him burst into laughter, Max did his best to keep a straight face and shed some light onto things, "Well, actually this is Kai's. Tyson re-assigned us all a color when he exchanged them last time, remember? I'm orange, Tyson is green, Kai is blue and you... You're red."

Ray paled and abruptly let go of the toothbrush. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he murmured.

He shoved the toothbrush back into Ray's hand, turned and left the bathroom with a, "Keep it."

By now Tyson was on the floor, howling with laughter. Max looked down at his laughing friend, then back at Ray, who was staring at the toothbrush with a fascinating mixture of shock, disgust and disbelief. This was just too much. Not being able to hold it in any longer Max, too, burst into laughter.

Ray blushed feverishly. With the toothbrush still in hand he stormed out the door.

* * *

Ray sighed. A deep sigh. A _very_ deep sigh. He looked down at the toothbrush he was still holding. He'd used Kai's toothbrush. Using someone else's toothbrush was embarrassing enough, but he had to use Kai's of all people. Rays gaze wandered out the window again. After storming out the bathroom he'd sought refuge on the windowsill in his room. Whenever he was troubled by something he found that sitting by the open window, breathing in the fresh air and looking at the starry sky really helped calm his nerves.

Kai... It had to be him, hadn't it? Not Max, not Tyson... him. The one person in front of whom Ray did not want to make a fool of himself. The one person that made his heart beat faster whenever he entered the room. That one person that kept him up at night, tossing and turning, not able to find sleep because the image of that certain someone kept appearing in front of his inner eye, followed by an avalanche of 'what ifs'.

Ray sighed again. Well, on the bright side... No, there really was no bright side to this. A toothbrush was something that he just didn't want to share. Not even with Kai, who he'd been in love with ever since... ever? Ray didn't know when exactly he'd fallen in love with Kai. He only knew when he figured it out and that had been that one time on the bus when Kai had sat down next to them and their hands had accidentally touched. Ray still remembered that tingly feeling that spread from his fingertips all through body. That was when he realized that Kai was more to him than just his team leader, his friend. That bus ride had been over a year ago. So much had happened since then: they had joined different teams for the world championships, only to reunite to fight against BEGA, and after BEGA had been defeated... they'd just stayed. Together. At the Granger Dojo. Sharing a bathroom. And a toothbrush, as it turned out.

Ray shook his head. Whatever hope he'd had of Kai ever liking him back was destroyed - who'd fall in love with someone who'd been daft enough to use the wrong toothbrush? Certainly not Kai-I-do-everything-perfectly-Hiwatari?

Another sigh escaped him. Good thing that no one could see what a pity-party he was having. Ray buried his head between his knees and allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a little longer. After all, unrequited love was tough... Unrequited love. Kind of his own fault, wasn't it? He could have confessed his love ages ago, gotten his heart broken and moved on. But no, he, Ray Kon, was too chicken to do that. The fierce Wild Tiger... nothing more than a scared little kitten.

Ray sat up straight and took a deep breath. Alright, that was enough self-pity for one day. Yes, today had been embarrassing. And yes, he still hadn't dared to confess his love. The toothbrush-incident would soon be forgotten and one of these days he'd find the courage to tell Kai how he really felt about him. And when that day came he'd either be the happiest person in the world, or the saddest. But broken hearts healed and he'd eventually be okay. It would all work out. Some day. Some day in the distant, _very_ distant, future.

Ray swung his feet off the windowsill and got up. A cup of tea! A nice cup of tea was exactly what he needed now. He slipped out his door and soundlessly walked down the dark hallway. There was no need to switch on the lights. His night vision was better that most people's and by far enough to make out the way to the kitchen. No need to wake the other guys up by switching on the lights. Ha! Ray thought to himself. You just don't want to face them again tonight, you coward. Whatever, he told his inner voice off. There was nothing wrong with licking ones wounds in private.

Preoccupied by his inner debate Ray failed to notice the light under the kitchen door. Only when he'd pushed it open he realized that the lights were still on inside. And that there was still someone in there. Someone Ray would have rather not bumped into.

Kai.

For a split second Ray was tempted to throw the door shut and run off. Don't be ridiculous, he told himself. You're legally an adult now, so act accordingly.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello Kai."

Kai looked up from his cup - was that _coffee_ he was drinking? - and frowned. No need to be that obvious, Ray thought.

"What did you bring that for?" Kai then asked.

"Huh?"

Instead of replying Kai just nodded towards Ray's hand. With horror Ray realized that he was still holding the blasted toothbrush. Oh god, oh no. Why? It was now his turn to frown. He dropped the toothbrush onto the kitchen table as if it had burned himself. Then Ray sighed and sank into a chair opposite Kai. Their eyes met and Ray's heart skipped a beat. So close. So beautiful.

He pulled himself together. Not the time. Especially as he had Kai's undivided attention.

Ray pointed at the toothbrush.

"I'm so sorry about this Kai."

Kai snorted, but Ray could have sworn there was an amused sparkle in Kai's eyes. Amusement and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're not mad I used your toothbrush?"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm certainly not thrilled you did, but I'd much rather it be you than Tyson."

Ray scratched his head, unsure what to make of this. He was relieved that Kai didn't seem to be mad at him and, as ridiculous as that might be, he was actually happy - happy that Kai would rather share a toothbrush with him than Tyson. However weird a compliment this was, it was a compliment nonetheless. ...Right?

Ray suddenly felt very warm, so he changed his original plan of having a cup of tea and got a can of soda from the fridge instead. He slid back into his seat and took a big sip from it. Ray then noticed a slight grin on Kai's face.

"What's so funny?"

"Just recalled Tyson complaining about Max drinking from his can the other day, which apparently is an indirect kiss. I couldn't help but wonder: if drinking from someone else's can is an indirect kiss, then what is sharing a toothbrush?"

Ray didn't know where to put his face. Even without a mirror he knew he'd just turned the color of a ripe tomato. He couldn't stop it! Kai had brought up the topic of kissing after all! Oh god. How to react? What to say?

Keep cool Ray, he told himself. Not that he had any hope it would work, but it was worth trying, wasn't it?

He cleared his throat.

"Err..."

Very good, that was almost a sentence, his inner voice remarked.

He told that voice to go to hell.

"Um," he tried again. "A-an indirect kiss t-too?"

"But sharing a toothbrush is so much more _intimate_ than drinking from the same soda can, wouldn't you agree?"

Ray came to the conclusion that Kai couldn't possibly be drinking coffee. It had to be vodka; dark, like coffee smelling vodka. Surely a sober Kai would never have this conversation with him? Or would he?

What's your game, Kai? he thought.

Out loud he said, "Err, um... Yeah."

Ray sure was glad that even in situations like these he never lost his ability to articulate himself brilliantly... Oh god. He wanted nothing more than bury his red face in his hands and not look up until Kai had left.

But he didn't. No, Ray kept his head up and held Kai's gaze. There was still a gleam in Kai's crimson eyes that Ray could not identify. Was he playing with him? Why would he do that? Unless... He knew? No, there was no way he could... or was there?

"So, logically, it would have to be more than an indirect kiss," Kai said, not taking his eyes off of Ray.

Was it Ray's imagination or did he lean in? Whether or not he had, Ray was unable to look away. Something about Kai mesmerized him, drew him in. Instinctively he leaned in as well. By now they were only inches apart.

"So if it's not an indirect kiss... What is it?" he said in a low voice.

"Well it's not a direct kiss either, because that would be more like this..."

Kai leaned in a bit further and suddenly his lips were on Ray's.

The first thought that shot through Ray's mind was that Kai tasted of coffee. Not a hint of alcohol. Kai was stone-cold sober. And he was kissing him. _Kai_ was kissing him. Ray's heartbeat accelerated to a speed he hadn't thought possible and his stomach began to flutter. His eyelids dropped and he lost himself in the moment. The kiss was gentle, almost shy and, with the table in between them, a bit awkward. After a few long seconds Ray pulled away.

With his eyes open wide he stared at Kai. He didn't know what to say because, frankly, he couldn't even put together a clear thought. His heart was racing and his head spinning with a mix of happiness and confusion. What was going on here?

"Is this still about the toothbrush?" Ray asked.

The second the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. How stupid that must have sounded. His brain was really not working properly tonight...

Since there was no way to take them back, all he could do was anxiously look at Kai and wait for a reply. With every fiber of his body he was hoping for Kai to say no, that this wasn't about the toothbrush. That is was about them...

For a few long moments Kai only looked at him indifferently. Then, slowly, he shook his head.

"No. This is about something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

In a daze Ray watched Kai get up. In a few long strides Kai had walked around the table to where Ray was sitting and pulled him off his chair. He then hesitated and looked at Ray, as if searching for approval. Maybe that was exactly what Kai was looking for?

Ray slightly smiled. Oh, he approved alright! Slowly he stepped closer to Kai, so close that he could feel the other's body heat. He raised his arm and lightly placed his hand on Kai's cheek. Kai was a bit taller than him, so Ray got on his toes to level the difference in height and lightly brushed his lips against Kai's. It was a kiss so light it was barely noticeable, but enough to send shivers down is spine. He was about to pull back when Kai placed one hand at the back of his head and the other on his lower back, thus effectively holding Ray in place, and kissed him. This kiss wasn't light. And it certainly wasn't awkward. It was passionate and Ray found himself melting into the kiss. His head was spinning, unable to comprehend what was going on, so Ray decided not to ruin this moment by trying to make sense of the situation, and just follow his instincts. And he did exactly that. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled the other down towards him, and in return Kai pulled Ray closer against his body, so close no sheet of paper would fit between them. Their lips moved together naturally as if they'd never done anything else. Ray dug his fingers into Kai's hair. It was softer than he'd thought it would be. Before he could direct another thought towards Kai's hair, Ray's attention was captured by Kai's tongue, that nudged his bottom lip. Ray all too willingly met it with his own tongue, engaging Kai's in a slow dance.

He felt Kai move him backwards until his back was against the table. And then he felt something else. Something warm and wet running down his lower back.

"The coffee!" Ray shrieked.

Kai blinked, as if he was getting his thoughts in order. Then he sprung into action and pulled Ray away from the table, but the damage was done. Ray peeked over his shoulder and saw a decent sized coffee stain on his lower back. Kai ran his fingers through his hair and muttered something under his breath that most likely was not PG-13...

A little to his own surprise, the coffee stain didn't bother Ray at all. He might be thinking differently in the morning, when he'd try to wash the stain out of his toga, but right now he couldn't care less. The only thing he cared about was right here in front of him. Encouraged by tonight's events Ray cupped Kai's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Kai's. His heart leaped in his chest when Kai immediately kissed him back. It was as if everything else ceased to exists. It was only Kai and him, only Kai's lips on his and Kai's arms around his body, pulling him in, holding him close. He'd imagined countless times how it would be to kiss Kai, how his body would feel. Now, actually kissing him and touching his body Ray thought his imaginations were nothing compared to reality. He couldn't even describe how it really felt - it was simply overwhelming. Ray lost himself in the kiss.

Suddenly he found himself with his back to the kitchen counter, without even having realized he'd been moving. One of his hands dropped to the shoulder and stroked the soft, heated skin at the nape of Kai's neck, while with the other kept a grip on Kai's hair. Kai's hands were meanwhile stroking up and down the sides of his body, sending shivers down Ray's spine. His head was spinning and it was almost too much to take in.

Then a screeching sound reached Ray's ears. Kai must have heard it, too, because simultaneously they pulled away. Ray caught a glimpse of Kai's slightly dazed Crimson eyes, before they scanned the room to find the source of the noise. Which was easy enough to spot.

Ray's heart sank to his knees.

"Sorry fellas, didn't wanna interrupt ya," Gramps grinned. "Just woke up to take a wee - weak bladder, it's the age, y'know - and then I fancied a midnight snack and… oh well, don't mind me. Carry on."

And then he was gone.

Ray had never seen Kai blush before, but now there was definitely a little color to his cheeks. While it was a little color on Kai's cheeks, Ray was positive that his entire face was a dark red splotch... This was probably even more embarrassing than the toothbrush incident!

Ray and Kai exchanged glances. Kai cracked a smile.

"Well breakfast is going to be interesting tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll tell the others?"

"He's probably waking them as we speak..."

"Oh god. What do we tell them?"

Kai shrugged.

"That I was explaining to you that sharing a toothbrush is more than drinking from the same can."

"Err...I-..." Ray began.

"Or," Kai interrupted. "We tell them that I fell in love with my teammate and shamelessly took advantage of the situation at hand."

For a moment Ray simply stared at Kai, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard. And suddenly it sank in. Kai was in love with his teammate - _he_ was that teammate. Kai was in love with _him_! Ray beamed.

He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and softly said, "And we should tell them that that teammate had also been in love with you and was quite happy with you taking advantage of the situation."

"Sounds like a decent explanation," Kai replied.

Then his lips curved into a smile - not a smirk, but a genuine bright smile. Ray's stomach fluttered at the sight. How he loved this guy!  
And when their lips met once again, it was a sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahaha the toothbrush scene happened exactly like that! I'm sure glad my sister didn't pay attention when my mother told her her new color.

Well, thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this piece!

Take care,  
~Bird


End file.
